thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonier
Dragonier, commonly known as The Dragon Cane Sword '''and Reignbreaker', is a powerful Arkn weapon with magick properties. It was crafted by the Hethe of Universe A, and is a legendary relic in Universe X. History Origin ''Dragonier was one of several weapons forged by the Hethe that were gifted to the Arkn. The sword was presented to the warlord Abaddon to aid him in the battle to reclaim The First Tree."1 Genesis", Tales From the First Reality. With Abaddon's help, the Arkn won the battle. Abaddon went on to become a legendary warrrior, and eventually passed the sword onto his eldest son, Raphael. The Sword of the Blue-Eyed Knight Many ages later, Raphael gifted the sword to Ellpagg, his former trainee. Ellpagg was the grandson of Abaddon's friend and colleague, Gilgamesh. He proudly wielded the sword in battle, and eventually carried it with him when he entered the Infernous. The sword was almost immediately confiscated, and Ellpagg had his memories wiped. Now believing himself to be an ordinary human called "The Knight", Ellpagg came across the sword a short time later while exploring his personal "cell" in the Infernous. He mistook the sword for an ordinary cane, and took it to use as a crutch (since he had injured his leg in a "car crash"). Making contact with the sword caused Ellpagg to display increasingly aggressive behavior, as he was flooded with memories (and the euphoria) of slaughtering Dekn on the battlefield. Eventually, he became overwhelmed with bloodlust, causing him to attack (and later shoot) his companions."[The Knight|[1 The Knight]]", The Knight Shift. After being deprived of his signature weapon throughout much of his imprisonment, Ellpagg (having regained his memories) re-acquired the sword toward the end of his sentence. He used it to fight The Carver, who eventually died from his wounds (or at least, appeared to do so). Ellpagg escaped from the Infernous, and continued to carry Dragonier as he went about awakening the ArknAngels and founding the kingdom of Arkaissa. His behavior became increasingly aggressive and erratic, as he was being influenced by a fragment of The Carver's soul embedded within him (as well as his own PTSD). On one occasion, he used the cane sword to behead Azrael's teddy bear (a memento from his former human life) in anger for interrupting him at work."10) Unforgiveable", Solar's Crimson. Many eons later, Ellpagg wielded Dragonier in the Battle of the Arknza – first against the other ArknAngels (under the control of the newly-released Gilgamesh), then alongside them as one of their own (after being separated from Gil). Eventually, Ellpagg – now raised up to an almost Hethian level of power – faced off against The Carver in a brutal, epic one-on-one fight. The Carver was mortally (though not fatally) wounded, at the cost of Ellpagg's own life. Ellpagg was later resurrected as a full-blooded Hethe and transferred to The Carver's newly-created universe; Dragonier, having vanished during the battle, found its way to the "new world" as well, alongside Persophelus Redgrave's many relics. Reignbreaker Over time, legends of a shape-shifting sword that once belonged to a "blue-eyed knight" (or a god, or both) began to spread. These stories eventually reached a young Arkn named Miriam Mag’dal; she set out with her Inkaal'sen, Ryael'ayre Morrow, and a human friend (and crush) named Marceline to find the relic. With the help of a strange old man, the group succeeded in locating Dragonier. On the journey home, Marceline was murdered by an unknown assassin, and Gav'reel Irinith was framed for the crime. Miriam immediately set out to avenge Marceline's death; she and Ryael traveled to Avantas'tol, where Miriam used Dragonier to kill Gav'reel in his own throne room. Miriam was arrested and forced into slavery, and Ryael laid claim to the legendary sword (now re-named Reignbreaker, due to bringing about the death of the ruler of Avantas'tol). Ryael carried Reignbreaker for the remainder of their days. Eventually, they were murdered by Gav'reel's descendant, Amartas Irinith, and the sword vanished; its whereabouts remain unknown to this day. Characteristics Dragonier possesses telepathic and metamorphic properties, allowing it to take on a new form according to the needs of the wielder. The sword also seems to have empathic powers, recording or absorbing the emotions and memories of the wielder with extended use. Dragonier is seemingly able to morph into any kind of bladed weapon. Its base form is a cane sword with a thin, silver blade, which is typically covered by a black sheath. The sword's name is derived from its ornately carved head, which resembles a coiled golden (or silver) dragon. Appearances Major Appearances * ''The Knight Shift'' * ''Michael's Camera'' * ''Solar's Crimson'' Minor Appearances * Tales From the First Reality'' (mentioned) * Bard of the Black Violin ''(mentioned) Gallery EllpaggSlouch.png|Ellpagg using Dragonier as a cane. Ellpagg & Delphar Fight 1.gif|Ellpagg wielding Dragonier against Delphar. References Category:Artifacts and Objects Category:Relics Category:Weapons Category:Universe A Category:Universe X